This project was begun in this fiscal year. It involves collection of clinical information and blood samples forgenotyping in highly inbred families in Syria from families with many members affected with cleft lip and palate. Cooperation with Syrian local investigators and a month long visit to Syria by Dr. Wyszynski haveresulted in collection of several large pedigrees suitable for linkage analysis by the technique of homozygositymapping. Genotyping is due to begin shortly on these invaluable samples.